Semiconductor devices, such as memory devices and processors, can often operate at different temperatures. These devices may have a temperature sensor within the device to allow them to adjust some of their operations based on temperature readings provided by the temperature sensor. Conventional temperature sensors may provide relatively accurate temperature readings when components within the sensor are matched. However, when components within the sensor become mismatched, some conventional temperature sensors may provide temperature readings with reduced accuracy.